cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Maroon War
Remember to keep everything civil here. More to come as it progresses. Also, If one member from each alliance could keep a tally of casualties, it will make it easier in the end. Also, try to add references when possible. J Andres 04:12, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Is it going to be possible for someone to trach down some of the "Reference Needed"s J Andres 12:05, 16 November 2006 (UTC) I made some minor changes, fixed a spelling error, as well as to mention the involvement of the LSF on the side of the ICP. A link should be provided to our Wiki as well as our flag and/or should be added. Sadly, I do not know how to do either, but just FYI. Our wiki: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Libertarian_Socialist_Federation -Messiah :Thank you for fixing the article neutrally. Also, do you happen to have a link to the LSF declaration of war. I couldn't find one, but it is easy to lose something in how many threads got started. J Andres 17:43, 16 November 2006 (UTC) You know, I don't think we ever released any "official" documents, AFIK. What happened was that ICP got attacked by Nordreich, and as soon as we found out, we basically just grabbed our guns and went for it. So, I'm pretty psoitive their was no official statement. On that note, I think once this thing whole blows over there should be some effort made to discuss the controversey regarding the entry of GOONS and the NPO. There is a strong argument to be made for the fact that, their claim to being bound by their MDPs to join in, was not actually plausible as it was NoR who has been deemed as the aggressor. However, some would so because of Kommando's actions, the ICP was the aggressor. As you can see, the debate warrants mention. -Messiah LSF peace decleration, announced before ICP and rest of their allies: http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=33320&st=200&#entry5608287 Neutral Alliances -M Can someone please add a section for Alliances who officially declared themselves Neutral in the current conflict? I believe GATO has. Can anyone please confirm this? Mahershallalchashbaz 03:35, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Most major alliances declared themselves neutral. It probably should get mentioned as a group somewhere, not a whole section though. J Andres 11:17, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::You can always list the GPA as neutral. Key Stroke 18:59, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Made some changes I attempted to fix the nuetrality of this article, as well as add some more extra info as requested by the "expand this article " header. --Thecrisis5 22:29, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Bias My edit was reversed when i had put the war was a draw. I believe it should be considered as such, because as the Communist coalition was on its last legs, the Maroon coalition offered peace, so to an outsider it should be said that it was a draw, which it technically was. Think of this way, if the germans invaded the soviet union, and soon afterwords declared unconditional peace, even though they had made significant gains, it would not have been deemed a victory. --Thecrisis5 18:54, 28 November 2006 (UTC) That would be a "tactical victory." Soviet Canuckistan 18:07, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *Sign your comments. --Thecrisis5 05:36, 3 December 2006 (UTC)